Star Wars Episode 1.4 : The Shadow Within
by Sierra McLeod
Summary: Four years after Anakin becomes a Padawan learner and the Trade Blockade is resolved, The Jedi are faced with the conflict of another Sith uprising, the recruiting of new apprentices. Will it be successful in destroying the galaxy?


The two suns of Tatooine were slowly beginning to set, but the party inside The Cantina was not ceasing. A large figure, masked by a black cloak, made his way in. His gray eyes scanned the scene before him. At this point, the bar was crowded. Very rarely had the Sith seen so many people of different races all huddled in one place. But which one was the one? He was led here merely by his instincts, on a search. Evil and Good were unbalanced; he needed someone with a high midichlorian count to pull down into the darkness with the rest of his group. He needed somebody to be consumed by it, and lash out at the innocent. And that person was in that cheap bar.  
  
The Sith stepped in cautiously, prepared to get many dirty looks. Nobody gave him a second glance. Either because they were all so diverse themselves, or the thick clouds of cigarette smoke prevented them from seeing. He closed his eyes and let the force guide him. Somehow he managed to weave his way through the crowd. He opened his eyes quickly and saw a white aura surrounding a human girl about 16 years old. She was sitting at a booth near the windows, staring at the sandy landscape outside with a sad gleam in her icy blue eyes, as if there were nothing fun going on at all.  
  
The girl was a human wearing a beige tunic and a worn brown cloak. She had shoulder length auburn hair and was very slim though he got the impression that she was stronger than she looked. The sith just shook his head at how unnaturally aged she looked. She could have been mistaken for someone 20 years old. He took a few steps forward and sat down next to her.  
  
She looked at him with a both curious and scared expression was she scooted a little farther away, and took a sip from her drink.  
  
'What is she drinking?' The dark figure thought as he looked at two empty glasses right in front of her. 'Is she drunk?'  
  
"Um…hello there…" he asked in a husky voice, not really sure how we was going to get this unknowing future apprentice to go to the other side of Tatooine with him.  
  
She just stared at him for a few long seconds, saw that this mysterious man didn't look intimidated at her glare, then took another sip from the half- full glass. Her hand was shaking ever so slightly.  
  
"Hi?" she said, looking confused.  
  
"So, uh, what are you drinking there?" he asked a little cautiously, tense and prepared for any sort of action, just in case she was drunk.  
  
"Apple juice" was the reply, her voice quivering a little bit.  
  
"Apple juice?" he repeated, relieved that he could hold a decent conversation with her. He glanced around quickly and noticed that it was very late at night. There were only about 15 people left now as the other creatures left.  
  
"Yeah. I hate booze. It messes with your brain. So, who are you?" she said, completely on her guard.  
  
"Do you really need to know?" he replied in a dark tone.  
  
"No" she said, looking calm though she didn't feel that way. But her eyes reminded him of the coldest ice on Malastare. "Why are you over here?"  
  
He ignored her question. 'No need to be scared of this little runt. She looks like some Jedi that got left on the streets'. "What's your name?"  
  
"Destiny" came the firm answer.  
  
Destiny? He'd heard that name before, but where?  
  
"Destiny…" he said, wanting to catch her last name.  
  
"Destiny Kenobi" she stated flatly, obviously realizing that people of her last name were either hated or loved. Since this guy seemed like someone evil, her hand went to her lightsaber immediately.  
  
"God damn those Kenobis" he muttered very softly under his breath. So she was a Jedi left out on the streets. Those blue eyes, he should have known that she was a Kenobi. Obi-wans sister, no less. But came to the realization that this was the sister who got kicked out of the Jedi temple, maybe hope was not lost. For if he couldn't find more apprentices, then he would be in more pain then ever. Once you are lured by the dark side, you are forever controlled by it. When you don't obey, then you are tortured.  
  
"What?" she asked, eyes narrowed, her voice sharp, like a knife. The Sith was interrupted from his thoughts by this useful weapon. He looked around a little startled to see if any members of the Cantina had seen this. They hadn't. To his surprise, they had all left. It was just him. Just him and a young Kenobi stuck in a bar on the most isolated, pathetic planet he had ever seen.  
  
"Nothing" he said coldly, but his rage was building. "Listen, you don't look like you have a lot of money…"  
  
Suddenly, Destiny stopped staring at him angrily. Her expression softened, her eyes looked into his charcol ones confused but interested. He smiled to himself inside.  
  
"…so, I'm going to do you a favor…"  
  
She looked on eagerly, almost impatient for him to continue. He couldn't help but grin at her silent enthusiasm. He had found her weakness. Wealth was what this wanna-be Jedi Knight in poverty was looking for.  
  
"I know more about you than you will ever know." He wasn't sure how to say this subtly, and he gazed into Destiny's now frightened blue eyes. He didn't feel the least bit sorry for her, so he continued on, determined to complete his quest. "If you turn to the dark side, you can have all of the money you want…."  
  
  
  
  
  
Obi-wan eyed Yoda with frustration and anger. He was going to hide it, but he knew better than that. The ancient Jedi Master would see right through him, as he did with anyone who happened to cross his path.  
  
"Why are you so troubled by Anakin becoming my apprentice, Master Yoda?" he asked with an edge in his tone though his words were polite. He looked out the window of the Jedi Tower for a breif second, not making eye contact at all.  
  
"Much fear I sense in him, young Obi-wan" Yoda replied, calm and expressionless, as usual. His ear twitched as he concentrated on what Obi- wan was trying to tell him.  
  
"I passed the trials already" his hands were clenched at his sides. He took a deep breath and they unclenched, his eyes seemed to calm from a raging river to a tranquil sea. "I will not go against Qui-Gon's word. This has gone on for four years now. The boy is 13 already, and soon the construction of his own lightsaber will begin."  
  
Yoda sighed, not through anger however. "Stop you I can not. But his future is clouded, it is. Have trouble controlling him, you do…" he stopped abruptly to wait for that response. He was too patient to even remind himself to be.  
  
"He is just like all of the other Padawans. You saw it in me, too" Obi-wan "And I turned out fine". He had to grin at that.  
  
Yoda nearly broke into a smile too, but he went along with the joke straight-faced and pretended to look at Obi-wan carefully in disgust.  
  
"Luck Anakin will need, then" he replied and laughed. It wasn't really a laugh, more of a gargle but for Obi-wan it was close enough. 


End file.
